1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of firearms accessories and more particularly, to firearms accessories for firing management and training in live fire.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Firearms are utilized for a variety of purposes, such as hunting, sports competition, and law enforcement. To teach accuracy and correct technique in shooting a firearm, target practice areas are utilized wherein multiple shooters shoot live ammunition at multiple targets under the supervision of an instructor.
To keep track of the accuracy or shooting technique of one or more shooters, it is often necessary for an instructor or a shooter to be able to review observe specific shooting skills in real time.